Frozen Hearts
by Sunset17
Summary: Elsa is sick, Hans is loose, and Kristoff and Anna are missing. Join the gang on yet another epic adventure. WARNING: WILL NOT UPDATE REGULARLY.


**A/N: I won't update very often, but R&R!**

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, embracing her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa replied joyfully, returning the hug.

Hans staggered up from the ice and roared with anger. Elsa flicked her hand forcefully, rooting his feet to the ground with patches of ice.

Anna shivered. "Elsa... I'm cold," she complained.

Elsa pulled her sister closer, in an attempt to warm her.

"You're making it colder!" Anna protested, although giggling at the situation.

"Sorry! I'm practically the snow itself, huh?" Elsa joked apologetically.

Hans growled, displeased at the happiness in the air. Elsa put her shoulder around Anna and they walked towards the castle. Once they arrived, Anna spoke to a nearby guard.

"Sir, would you please get somebody to escort Prince Hans-" she briefly paused to point in the direction of Hans "-to the dungeon? And also schedule a meeting at five in the afternoon, please."

"Sure," the guard grumbled.

"Thank you. Elsa, the meeting is to show everyone how amazing you are!"

"Okay," replied Elsa, simply, smiling although she was unsure if she was truthfully okay with the meeting.

* * *

Hans stood on the ice, defeated. He would get revenge on Elsa if it was the last thing he did. His heart raced as the chill wind slapped his face. The icy air almost made him eager to be sent to the dungeons; at least he wouldn't have to put up with the cold in there.

At the very least, Elsa should stop stop the storm, now that her life is so peachy, Hans thought to himself bitterly. He sank to the ground, the cold overwhelming him. Two shapes danced in front of his eyes while the wind blew with such force that it almost dented his skull! He closed his eyes, trying to keep them moist, and envisioned Elsa until all went black...

* * *

_RING! RING!_

Anna rang the bell twice to silence the whispers. The pointing fingers fell. In the head chair sat Elsa. A few minutes of awkward silence followed before Anna spoke up.

"Elsa is now your queen," she said, motioning for Elsa to stand. "You are to respect her. Now. She will show you should not be frightened of her glorious powers," she said, emphasizing the word 'glorious.' Elsa shot snowflakes out of her finger tips, then she created a tiny tower made entirely of ice.

"The meeting is over!" a man roared, slamming his fist into the snow covered table. A few women got up and followed him out of the meeting room. Elsa's face fell as a little girl stuck out her tongue.

"We can always try tomorrow!" Anna said hopefully, but Elsa could hear the trace of doubt in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it.

"No, we can't. Don't you see that people hate me because of my powers? They always will..." Elsa mumbled, trudging out of the room.

Anna simply stood in the winter themed meeting room alone, sad for her sister.

* * *

Dinner was over and twenty-one year old Elsa sat in her room, playing with her powers. It was late; probably ten in the evening. She was humming a song she had made up in the mountains. It always helped her when she was feeling aggravated with her powers. She altered the lyrics slightly.

_The snow glows white in my room tonight._

_Made all from my powers._

_A kingdom that hates such powers, And it looks like, I'm their queen._

_My heart is screaming like the swirling thoughts inside._

_Couldn't let them in, Hevan knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, Don't let them feel._

_The millions of angers that appeal._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them hate!_

_Well now they hate!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_Can't hold it back anymore..._

_Let it go..._

Elsa danced around her bedroom, letting icicles shoot up from her hands and up to the ceiling. The light frost on the floor turned to a deep snow. Elsa spun around the room, joy overwhelming her. She got up on her bed and stated bouncing like a young child.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in!" Elsa was slightly surprised when Gerda, the maid, burst in.

"Queen Elsa!" exclaimed Gerda. "What are you doing jumping on your bed like that?!"

Elsa only shrugged and hopped down.

"Queen Elsa!" Gerda cried. "You need to be serious here! Learn to control these ugly powers!" She shivered.

"LEAVE!" shouted Elsa forcefully, crumpling to the floor at her maid's remark.

"My Queen!" Gerda exclaimed, leaning down near Elsa. "What's wr-"

Elsa put her hand out and instantly Gerda's lips froze together.

Gerda hopped up, hand held to her mouth, and ran out of the room, while Elsa lay on the floor, a sudden pain overwhelming everything...

* * *

Anna hid in the shadows, watching Gerda sprint down the halls. She was coming from Elsa's room, which Anna quickly scampered down to. Elsa was lying on the floor, unmoving. She showed no sign of life.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, dashing to her sister's side.

But Anna was grabbed and her head was shoved in a bag.

Inside the bag Anna started to cry.

She wanted to be free.

She felt scared.

A voice grumbled "Anna? You okay?"

"Kristoff?" Anna asked uncertainly, her voice muffled from the bag.

"I'm... not Kristoff" Said the voice, but deeper.

Anna started to bawl.

"Be quiet!" The voice ordered, carrying Anna off.

* * *

Hans opened hie eyes. He was in a tiny white room with... Elsa? She was laying in a bed. A white bed. Hans looked down and realized he was in a white bed too. He was in a... hospital!

"She seems to be poisoned," a doctor standing in the doorway was saying.

Hans laid down and pretended to be sleeping. The doctor walked to him and chortled. "As for him, he seems to be overwhelmed by her storm" The doctor gestured to Elsa.

Gerda nodded.

"Doctor," she whined. "Queen Elsa seemed to become mad while I was with her..."

"Go get her sister, Anna" the doctor replied.

Gerda nodded hurried out of the room. Then there was a shriek. It was the worst shriek Hans had ever heard.

"SHE'S GONE!"


End file.
